fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Olivia/Awakening Quotes
Event Tile *"I snuck in some weapon practice. Can't rely on dancing all the time, after all." (weapon exp) *"I put together a new, edgier dance routine, but I'm too embarassed to show anyone!" (exp) *"What's that? It's just lying there... I suppose it'd be all right to take it...?" (item) Relationship Tile Asking - Normal *"Dreams are easy to chase, but hard to catch. What do you dream about?" (dreams) *"I need other hobbies besides dancing. How do you pass the time?" (free time) *"I feel very safe around you, you know that? Can I fight with you in the next battle?" (team up) *"Hello. You're certainly glowing today. Did someone dance for you?" (happy) Replying - Normal *"I can't do much besides dance, but that would be wonderful!" (team up) *"I usually try to help out where I can. Cooking, stocking weapons...you know." (free time) *"Not at all. But it's nice to be noticed." (happy) *"I just want to be the best dancer around. ...If I can get over my stage fright first." (dream) Asking - Married *"(Name), PROMISE me you won’t get yourself hurt. I couldn’t bear to lose you." (promise) *"(Name)! Don’t stare like that. You’re so handsome, You’ll make me blush..." (compliment) *"(Name), I love you so much. You give me the courage to say that." (love) *"What do you have there, (name)? If you’re busy, I can put it away for you." (gift) Replying - Married *"I know. I’m sorry if I worry you. I’ll just have to get stronger, okay?" (promise) *"Oh, stop. Are you trying to make my heart race?!" (compliment) *"I love you, too. And I always will." (love) *"Oh, this? It’s just a gift...for you. I guess I should have hidden it better." (gift) Asking - Child *"Inigo/Lucina/Morgan, would you mind training with me? I’m too shy to ask anyone else." (train) *"Is there anything you need, Inigo/Lucina/Morgan? You know I would do anything for you." (gift) *"My gosh, Inigo/Lucina/Morgan! Are you all right? You look like you’ve been through an ordeal." (concern) *"Inigo/Lucina/Morgan, you came from the future, right? How did you spend your days?" (story) Replying - Child *"A-are you sure? Just thinking about raising a sword at my own child makes me nervous." (train) *"That’s kind of you to offer. But all I need is the pleasant conversation!" (gift) *"I’m all right. I promise! Please, don’t trouble yourself." (concern) *"My life so far has been mostly practice, practice, practice. I have stage fright, but it’s worth it to see other people smiling back. But you’re the one I want to make happy most of all. Sometimes I see a hint of sadness in your eyes and I...worry." (story) Level Up *"Everyone's staring! How embarassing..." (6+ stats up) *"You know, I think I'm really helping!" (4-5 stats up) *“I learned some new steps!” (2-3 stats up) *"Don't look so disappointed..." (0-1 stat up) *"Dancing sure brought the best out of me." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *“Um, could you turn the other way?" Armory *"You're shopping for me? Oh, but I... Thank you!" (buying) *"Sell whatever you need to. I don't mind." (selling) *"I do feel a little safer with a strong weapon in hand..." (forging) Barracks Alone *"Everyone works so much harder than me. I need to do more." (misc) *"This has been a fantastic day for me. I feel like I'm dancing on air!" (surge) Greetings - Normal *"Good morning, Robin. Need a little break?" (morning) *"Hello, Robin. Taking a break?" (midday) *"Hello, Robin. Are you on your evening rounds?" (evening) *"It’s getting late, Robin. Please get some sleep." (night) *"Oh. Happy birthday, Robin!" (birthday) Greetings - Married *"Hello, Robin. So, uh...nice morning we’re having." (morning) *"Hello, Robin. Do you have any plans for today?" (midday) *"Hello, Robin. It sure is getting late." (evening) *"Hello, Robin. Sleep well tonight." (night) *"Oh. Happy birthday, Robin!" (birthday) Roster A shy, introverted caravan dancer who goes above and beyond to help others. Despite her stage fright, she is unparalleled in her craft and has admirers around the world. The most mesmerizing singer. Born on August 20th. Help Description A demure but gifted dancer who has traveled the world. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"I'll do my best!" *"I'm ready." *"Oh no!" *"Don't give up!" *"I believe in you." *"Careful!" *"We can stop them." *"I'm with you!" *"This could be tough." *"Okay..." Dual Strike *"Here goes!" *"My turn!" *"Gotcha!" *"One from me!" *"Alright." Dual Guard *"You alright?" *"Look out!" Critical *"I can fight too!" *"Stop staring!" *"Oh, let this be over!" *"I didn't want to do this!" Defeated Enemy *"Sorry..." *"I did it!" *"Was that all right?" *"There..." Partner Defeated Enemy *"That was amazing!" *"I appreciate it!" *"Thank you!" Defeated By Enemy *"I'm... Sorry..." Death/Retreat Category:Quote